


Lost Stars

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 只不过是一个软弱的食死徒，西里斯想，只不过是个胆小鬼。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 4





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莫莉把打着呵欠的孩子们统统赶上了楼，其他人也陆续离开了总部。西里斯和亚瑟帮着莫莉清理厨房和餐厅，随后他俩也上楼休息去了，留下西里斯在客厅里。临走时莫莉的脚步迟疑了一下，是出于母亲还是女人的直觉都好，总之，西里斯不认为她确实理解回到老宅之于他的意义；她大概仅仅是觉察到，屋子里有一头困兽在某人胸腔中咆哮。

“晚安。”西里斯朝她挥挥手。

楼上的动静陆陆续续地停歇了，他独自站在客厅里，感觉像是老宅只余下他和克利切的咒骂。西里斯再度来到挂毯前，公正地说，这东西做得很精巧，在还有人观赏照看的时候，它也曾经是很美的。

不自觉地，他的手指触到曾写着他名字的破洞。实在讽刺，他父母将这视为重要的仪式，然而在法律上它并无效力。他们一定是将祖产留给了雷古勒斯，然而雷古勒斯没能活到那个时候，结果这些东西终究落到了那个一点也不想要它们的逆子手里。

西里斯的手往一侧滑去，到达雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克所在的位置。关于雷古勒斯的死亡一直没有确实的证据，既无尸体，也没有目击者。只是从某个时间开始，食死徒那边传出消息，说布莱克家的小儿子信念不坚，潜逃过程中被伏地魔处决。战后也没人确认过这一说法的真伪和源头，一个年轻食死徒而已，他的性命如不是能被用来加重其他人的罪行，便不足挂齿。到现在，事过境迁，也再无法寻出真相了。

若是雷古勒斯还活着，战后会待在阿兹卡班的时间大概也就能有西里斯的一半长，如果他父母找的帮手给力的话，说不定还更快。那样的话，这宅子就是雷古勒斯的，不会是凤凰社总部，也不会是西里斯的囚笼。

雷古勒斯还活着的话，现在也有三十多岁了吧。他的名字周围仅有一根金线与父母相连，但要是他还在，一定已经听从家人的安排与某个纯血统女孩喜结良缘，他俩的名字之间又要连上一两个小布莱克。不会再多了，布莱克家族几乎没有生下三个以上子嗣的先例——安多米达倒是三姐妹，看看她们成了什么样。

有雷古勒斯来当老宅的主人，凤凰社便只能给西里斯另谋住处，或是任他继续流浪；无论是去哪里，都比这儿要好。

不过那样的话，没准这地方就是食死徒总部了——会吗？伏地魔似乎没有必要捏造雷古勒斯的背叛，就西里斯所知，雷古勒斯一直是伏地魔的忠实崇拜者，若他始终都是，那方的人应当会设法将他塑造成一个英雄。既然他们给出的说法是他因为背叛或者动摇被处决，多半是真的。

可是为什么呢？这个问题西里斯在第一次听到雷古勒斯被推定死亡的消息时便想过，最终他的结论是，雷古勒斯在加入食死徒的时候，大概不知道自己在干什么；所以当他发现伏地魔的本质，他便害怕了。这一推论基于他对对方的了解：雷古勒斯骨子里是个情感丰富、极易受到影响的人，他对伏地魔的崇拜，本质上源于对父母的信赖——西里斯时常觉得他一板一眼的行事作风，是对自己性格的某种补偿。

但他记忆中的雷古勒斯毕竟只有十五岁，每个人在那时候都情感丰富、极易受到影响。而且不管推论多么准确或者符合逻辑，它都不是答案。

答案是西里斯不知道。

他此前并没真的相信雷古勒斯已死，那可是战争年代，每天都有人逃跑或者被宣告死亡，连邓不利多本人都“被剿灭”过两三次。他跳过了那段重建理智的时期，然后发现已经过去十四年，老宅的主人成了他。确凿无疑，雷古勒斯·布莱克已死。

他的弟弟死了。

问题来得太晚，西里斯不知道的、想知道的答案汹涌而至，然而此间只有他和无数沉默的名字。他面前的挂毯遍布星辰，蒙尘了，虫蛀了，金银丝线的光泽黯淡了。

只不过是一个软弱的食死徒，西里斯想，只不过是个胆小鬼。

他喜爱同样叛逆的安多米达，甚至对贝拉特里克斯疯狂的忠诚也暗自怀有敬意，而雷古勒斯，恰好成了他最鄙视的那种人。西里斯从来都憎恶叛徒，为错误的理由鞠躬尽瘁，也好过朝三暮四、摇摆不定；但雷古勒斯没准连叛徒都算不上，他大概只是天真到以为自己能靠一封辞呈解决问题，结果等来了死咒。那些人多半像小巴蒂对待自己的父亲一样，将他的尸体变成什么小东西，随手埋了。

“我怀疑雷古勒斯还没有那么重要，需要伏地魔亲手去干掉他。”

早些时候他是这么对哈利说的，此刻他想，雷古勒斯也没那么微不足道，导致伏地魔觉得放他一条生路也没关系。

就连对莉莉，伏地魔都几乎放了她一条生路呢。哈利说过的，莉莉是因为不肯从儿子和伏地魔中间走开才会遇害，她本可以不必死。莉莉是麻瓜出身，曾经三度从伏地魔手中死里逃生，都有免死的机会，为什么雷古勒斯就非死不可？是因为伏地魔不肯承认自己器重了错误的人选，恼羞成怒吗？

又或者，雷古勒斯做得比他们想象中更多。在发现自己的错误之后，也许雷古勒斯曾试图以某种拙劣的方式挽回——就像西里斯当初去追杀彼得一样。于是雷古勒斯毫无意义地赔上了自己的性命，西里斯则是同样无意义地赔上了自己的自由。

他们打从一开始就是不一样的，但他们完全可能同样愚蠢、同样疯狂。他们布莱克家的人总是更适合英年早逝的命运，一旦活得长了，便不由自主地化入腐朽，成为混沌夜色的附庸。以星为名倒是颇为贴切，寻常的日子里，谁也不会多看群星一眼，除非它们自天际坠落。

“弟弟。”西里斯停了一会儿，又努力了一次，“雷吉。”

我鄙视你，他想，可我宁愿你在这里。

（全文完）


End file.
